Road Trip To Love
by Jessy91
Summary: Amanda Davis is a P.R. agent. Her best friend Roxy WWE fan convinces Amanda to go on a road trip with her. Roxy plans the road trip so she can go to live events in the same time. Will Amanda start to like wrestling? Has John Cena anything to do with that?
1. Chapter 1

***Amanda's POV***

'**-Get up you lazy ass.' Roxy my best friend says trying to wake me up.**

'**-Go to hell Rox.' I say while pulling the covers back.**

'**-Our plane is leaving in 3 hours, we're gonna miss it if you don't get up now.' she states**

'**-That is the point.' I say from under the covers.**

'**-Amanda Brianna Davis get up right now or I swear I'll burn your metal collection.' Roxy threatens. **

'**-Fine. I'll get up. Happy now?' I ask sarcastically.**

'**-Over the moon. Now go have some breakfast before we leave.' **

'**-I don't need breakfast. A soda will do.' I say going into the bathroom to get ready.**

**Sometimes I hate my best friend, she's stubborn as a mule and bossy not that I'm any different. Also I hate the fact she's obsessed with wrestling. Every single Monday night she drools in front of the TV. I hate Monday nights so that's why every time I go to the bar down street and have a few before coming back home. I'm P.R agent so is she but I quit working three months ago when my grandma died. And since grandma left everything to you and Roxy, Rox she suggested going to a trip in the States and maybe to Europe. Of course she was the one who established the itinerary. Now I find myself dragged into this adventure and to be quite honest I don't feel like going anywhere right now but I promised and I really don't have a choice when it comes to Roxy's master plans.**

'**-Are you ready?' she yells from the kitchen.**

'**-Be down in a sec.' I say while pulling over a Metallica t-shirt. I finish my makeup which consists in mascara and some gloss.**

'**-Done.' I say to myself.**

'**-Hey Rox have you seen my red sneakers, the Converse ones not the Nikes?' I ask.**

'**-I'm wearing them.' She says.**

'**-I guess I'll take the Nike ones.' **

_*****At the airport*** **_

'**-So where are we going first?'I ask.**

'**-Oregon, Portland.'**

'**-And why in the blue hell we're going there?' I ask knowing that she's hiding something.**

'**-Um, because I heard it's a nice place.' She lies.**

'**-Cut the bullshit and tell me the truth.'**

'**-That's where Raw is this week.' She says.**

'**-Raw? Please tell it has nothing to do with that crap you watch every Monday night.' I say almost pissed.**

'**-Actually it has. And it's not crap that's the most entertaining thing ever.' She says.**

'**-Whatever but just don't expect me to watch it with you, ever.' I say shaking my head in disbelief. She tricked me into this trip so she can go to live events. Man, she's good. Really good.**

_*****Portland, Oregon-the hotel*****_

'**I'm going to take a nap and after that I'll go sightseeing. Wanna come?' I ask Rox.**

'**-Neah. I will go by the pool later.' She says.**

'**-Fine by me.' I say heading to my room.**

**I try to get some shut eye but I don't manage so I decide to take my camera and go to sightseeing. After I ask for some directions I manage to find the most interesting place to take pictures. Taking pictures was one of my hobbies, my friends think that I'm a really good photographer but I didn't take any classes. Being a P.R agent was pretty much my life and I miss that. But this trip is supposed to help me get over my last boyfriend. He cheated on me with my cousin. I soon get lost in thoughts while taking pictures. At one point I turn around and I bump into someone. A pretty tall guy with blue eyes and really cute dimples.**

'**-Sorry.' I say turning to leave.**

'**-Why are you in such a rush to leave?' he asks. **

'**-I have to meet with my friend not that would be any of your business.' I say. Have I mentioned that I'm occasionally rude with strangers and even with my friends? Yes, I'm.**

**I leave that poor guy stunned. No one has ever rejected him the way that you did.**

***John's POV***

**30 minutes later and I'm still glued to the spot, the spot where I've seen that angel. That woman has something special. And I'm not talking about her looks, because man, she looked like a goddess. 5 ft 7, long, dark hair and the most amazing blue eyes I've ever seen. I gotta find Randy and tell him about her. And like he read my mind my phone starts ringing and I know its Randy because I have his theme as ring tone for him.**

'**-Hey man. What's up?' I ask him.**

'**-You're not gonna believe. I've seen down by the pool an angel.' He states.**

'**-Well, what if I tell you that I just saw one too?'**

'**-Really? Mine is redheaded, green eyes and about 5 ft 6. Yours?'**

'**-Long, dark hair, blue eyes and about 5 ft 7. I gotta see her again, she has something special.'**

'**-Why didn't you talked to her?'**

'**-I tried but she shut me down telling me that she has to meet with her friend. That's the most common lie when you try to ditch someone.'**

'**-I don't think she lied.' Randy says.**

'**-What do you mean?'**

'**-If I'm correct she's just took a sit next to my redheaded and she looks like she's about to give her a 5 degree.' Randy says chuckling.**

'**-I'm coming right now.' John says.**

***Amanda's POV***

'**-Where have you been?' Roxy asks pissed.**

'**-Far away so I don't hear you talking non-stop about wrestling or whatever is that none sense called.'**

'**-None sense? Really? Just because you don't like it, doesn't mean that it's none sense.'**

'**-Whatever. So, have you drooled yet or should I go?' I ask with a smug.**

'**-I don't drool.' She says pouting.**

'**-Yes you do. Sometimes I'm afraid that you might flood my house.'**

'**-Uggggg... I hate you.'**

'**-Well, well, well missy I think you just made your first victim.' I say noticing a guy checking her out. He's on the other side of the pool surrounded by 4 other guys.**

'**-What do you mean?' she asks.**

'**-That tall dude over there.' I say pointing to Randy.**

'**-Oh my God. That's Randy Orton. I fucking love that guy.' She says blushing.**

'**-You know him?' I ask puzzled.**

'**-He's my favourite wrestler. You remember that picture from my computer's desktop? Well, that would be him.' She says blushing even harder.**

'**-He's the naked dude?' I ask incredulously. **

'**-He was almost naked, even though I wish that he was naked.' She adds with a grin.**

**A devilish thought crosses my mind. Knowing Roxy she's not gonna go talk to the guy so I decide to act like Cupid today.**

'**-Where are you going Mandy?' she asks worried that you might embarrass her.**

'**-Wait and see.' I say smirking.**

'**-Don't you dare.' She warns.**

'**-If you don't want me to go then you should.'**

'**-I can't.' She states.**

'**-Then I'll go.' I say. I have no idea what I'm gonna tell that guy.**

'**-Hey gorgeous.' A guy with long, blonde hair says.**

'**-Well hello, at least you have a tongue not like your friend over there who has been checking out my bestie for the last 15 minutes. I thought he's gonna droll a hole into her head.' I say smirking.**

'**-You're funny. I like you, my name is Adam, those are Ted, Cody and Matt and the nimrod over there is Randy, and you are?'**

'**-Amanda.' I say extending my hand.**

'**-If you keep staring she's not gonna come here and talk to you.' I whisper to Randy and the others start laughing.**

'**-I'm not staring.' He says.**

'**-Sure, just go talk to her. Apparently you're the guy that she drools over every Monday night and I have to get of the house.'**

'**-So she likes me.'**

'**-I guess even though I have no idea why.' I say scratching my head and the others start laughing again. It's not like everyday a woman makes fun of Randy Orton.**

'**-I'll go.' He says.**

'**-My work is done here. I've embarrassed the both of you in just 2 minutes so I can sleep peacefully.'**

'**-You're just like Adam.' Randy says.**

'**-If you say so playboy. It was a pleasure meeting you guys' I say walking off.**

'**- Same here.' They say except for Randy who went to talk to Roxy.**

***Roxy's POV***

**I'm so gonna kill Amanda. She better hide so I can't find her. I gotta admit I've never thought that she will have the guts to pull something like that.**

'**-Hi.' Randy says smiling.**

'**-Hello.' I respond unsure praying that Mandy didn't say anything embarrassing about me.**

'**-I'm Randy but I think you know that, your friend told me that you are a fan.'**

'**-I'm Roxy and yes I'm fan.' I manage to respond.**

'**-Would you join me and my friends for dinner?'**

'**-Ummm... Sure, I guess.' I say getting up.**

'**-Hey man. Where's she?' John asks Randy.**

'**-Good to see you too John. This is Roxy. Roxy this is John Cena.' Randy says.**

'**-I know. It's a pleasure meeting you.' I respond.**

'**-Same here.'**

'**-You just missed her. I think she went back to her room.'**

'**-That sucks.'**

'**-Who you're talking about?' I ask.**

'**-Your friend.' Randy says and John's eyes light up with hope.**

'**-She's in room 657. Why are you looking for her?' I ask sensing that Mandy didn't tell me everything about her day.**

'**-I had a short encounter with her today and I wanna see her again.' John explains **

'**-And how was that encounter?'**

'**-She totally blew me off.'**

'**-Sounds like Mandy. Well, good luck. You're gonna need a lot of that.' I say feeling a bit sorry for John. Knowing Mandy she will totally ditch him again.**

'**-Thanks, I'll see you guys later. I need to take a shower and change.' He says before leaving.**

***Amanda's POV***

**I was about to go to bed when I heard a knock on my door. I don't think it's Roxy, she has her room so who can be? I open the door and there's the guy I bumped into today.**

'**-Hi.' He says nervously.**

'**-Ummm, hi. What can I do for you?' I ask impatiently.**

'**-I was wondering if you wanna go out for a walk.' He says. Man, he has guts, I gotta admit that.**

'**-You do realize that you don't know me and I don't know you, right?'**

'**-Well, that was the point. I wanna get to know you better.'**

'**-To be honest I was about to go to bed since that troll woke me up this morning.' I say.**

'**-Troll?' he asks.**

'**-That's the nickname I gave to my best friend.' **

'**-Can I ask why?'**

'**-Come in. At least if I'm not in the mood for a walk we can talk inside.' I say and he smiles.**

'**-By the way I'm Amanda. You are?'**

'**-John. So back to the troll part.' He says.**

'**-I remember that she was watching wrestling on a Monday Night and she really pissed me of because I can't stay in the house when she watches it.'**

'**-Why?' he asks.**

'**-It's not my thing and seeing her droll over the TV it's not the nicest thing to see before you go to bed. Back to the story, so she called me a shallow bitch and I remember saying: "At least I'm not a troll". I slammed the door shut and went to the bar down street. That's where I spend my Monday Nights.' I say letting small chuckle.**

'**-Why you don't like wrestling?' he asks.**

'**-I just don't. She made me watch it one night and I kept falling asleep and waking up constantly. The only thing I remember is that she was cheering for Orton so just to piss her I said that the other guys is better and man, she got really mad.' I say laughing.**

'**-You two seem really close.'**

'**-We are like sisters. If someone messes with her I will personally kill him and bury him in Nevada.'**

'**-I would love to chat with you again. Now, I'll let you go to sleep.' He says getting up.**

'**-Well I don't promise anything but see you around. Good night.' I say.**

'**-Night.' He says smiling.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next morning I woke up somehow happy. I don't know if that's the word I'm looking for but at least I'm not grumpy. After taking a shower I decided to call Rox.**

'**-Yo Rox get your big, fat, white ass to my room. Pronto.' I say before she manages to even say hi.**

**I hear someone laughing and it's not Rox.**

'**-Ummm..Mandy you are on speaker. And you sound like Cena' Roxy says laughing.**

'**-Who's that? Did you drooled last night? Should I worry?' I ask mocking her.**

'**-No I didn't.' She says and I know that she blushed.**

'**-Anyways, I really don't care if you have plans so get over here, right now.' I say hanging up the phone. After I showered I pulled over an extra large t-shirt but I didn't bothered to find some pants so I can be decent. There's a knock on my door so I jump off my bed thinking that it's Rox.**

'**-I'm here skinny bitch.' She says and out of nowhere Randy jumps on my back and scares the shit out of me.**

'**-You two are dead.' I say getting up and running on the hallways after them. I can only imagine what the other people were thinking. I realize that they are long gone so I turn around and bump into John again.**

'**-I should stop bumping into you like that.' I say letting a small chuckle.**

'**-Why? I like bumping into gorgeous women.' He says.**

'**-I bet you do.' I say smirking.**

'**-Care to have breakfast with me?' he asks.**

'**-Sure, let me change first because I don't think that this is appropriate.' I say pointing to my t-shirt.**

'**-I wouldn't mind but I'll see you in 15 in the lobby?'**

'**-5. I don't need 15 minutes to get dressed.' I say.**

'**-Cool then see you in 5.' He says before leaving.**

**4 minutes later after I changed into a tank top and some skinny jeans I decide that it's time to go the hotel's lobby.**

'**-Hey Amanda.' The blonde guy from last night greets.**

'**-Ummm... Hi...Adam, right?'**

'**-Yeah... So where you're heading to?'**

'**-To the lobby. Actually I was giving myself a 5 degree for accepting to have breakfast with a guy I barely know.' I say letting a small chuckle.**

'**-If you want I can keep an eye on things and I can come and rescue you.' Adam offers.**

'**-Yeah, thanks it would be great.' I say before reaching the lobby.**

'**-Wow, you look amazing.' John says.**

'**-Thanks.'**

'**-I never asked, what you're doing for a living?'**

'**-I'm a P.R. agent. Well, I was. I quit my job 3 months ago when my grandma died.' I say.**

'**-I'm sorry to hear that. Last night I've meet your friend Roxy.'**

'**-You did? That's interesting.'**

'**-She was with my friend, Randy.'**

'**-Even more interesting, so how well you know him?'**

'**-Pretty well I could say. We started together the wrestling thing.' John explains.**

'**-Oh my God. I didn't recognized you at first but now I realized..' **

'**-Realized what?' he asks.**

'**-You were the guy I was cheering so I can piss Roxy. But you're cuter in person.'**

'**-Why thank you.' He says smiling.**

'**-I remember that the match we were watching it was for a title. Do you still have the title?'**

'**-Of course...I'm the Champ.' He says grinning.**

'**-That's good to know. I can piss Rox and her, whatever he is. They were about to give me a heart attack earlier.' I say.**

'**-What they've done?' **

**I start telling him and after I finish he says grinning:**

'**-Sounds like Randy, he used to do that to me till one day I kicked him in his private area.' **

'**-That's a good idea.' I say.**

'**-I know it's not nice to ask a lady how old is she but I have to, so how old are you?' he asks.**

'**-I'm 24. You?'**

'**-28. What are your hobbies?'**

'**-Photography, music and watching basketball. You?'**

'**-Well, music and sports in general. What's your favourite team?'**

'**-Lakers. Even though I'm from Texas.' I say laughing.**

'**-We have something in common.' John says smiling.**

'**-I never thought that I'm gonna enjoy this. Thanks for suggesting having breakfast together.' I say smiling.**

'**-The pleasure was all mine. Do you have any plans for today?'**

'**-Not really, well apart from killing my friend and yours.'**

'**-Why don't you come with me at the arena?'**

'**-Umm, sure. When you're leaving?'**

'**-In 2 hours. I'll see you then.' He says.**

'**-Ok.'**

'**-Amanda, here you are.' Adam says.**

'**-Hi Adam, everything ok?' I ask.**

'**-Yeah, how was your date with John?' he asks grinning.**

'**-It wasn't a date and it was better than I've expected.'**

'**-That's good to hear that. So where's foxy?' he asks.**

'**-I have no idea. Last time I saw her she was running with Orton in the hallway.'**

'**-Running, why?'**

'**-Long story I'll tell you some other time. Are you going to the arena too?'**

'**-Yes, why?'**

'**-I'm coming too so I'll see you there.'**

_*****At the arena*****_

'**-Mandy, what are you doing here?' Roxy asks puzzled.**

'**-I came to hunt you two down.' I say.**

'**-Are you still on for this morning?' she asks.**

'**-Ummm...Duhhh. Hey Adam where are the rest of the gang?' I say and leave Roxy stunned.**

'**-Close your mouth foxy or you might catch flies.' Adam says **

'**-Whatever, since when you and my bff are friends?'**

'**-Since you and Randy are glued to each other.' He says smirking.**

'**-We're not.' Randy and Rox say at the same time earning some laughs from the others.**

'**-This is a complete nightmare.' Vince McMahon says entering the gym.**

'**-Who's that?' I ask Ted DiBiase.**

'**-That would be our boss. Vince McMahon.' He whispers.**

'**-What's wrong boss?' Adam asks.**

'**-Our P.R. agent quit and I need a replacement like yesterday. I really don't know what to do.'**

'**-I have an idea.' John says and I start praying that his idea doesn't involve me.**

'**-Let's hear it.' Vince says taking a sit.**

'**-Amanda here was a P.R. agent till 3 months ago so she can help you.' He says and my face drops. I'm so gonna kill him.**

'**-Any help is appreciated. Come, I'll fill you in.' Vince says.**

'**-Notice Mandy's face?' Rox asks John.**

'**-Yeah, what's wrong?'**

'**-She plans to kill you for doing this.' Rox says and the others start to laugh.**

_**Meanwhile**_

'**-Thanks for helping us. I really appreciated.' He says.**

'**-I'll do my best. So, what do you want me to do?'**

'**-Organize a press conference at 5:00, then send a press communicate announcing that Raw added 2 new countries for the European tour and then come to my office and you'll help my daughter Stephanie with some papers.' He explains.**

'**-Sure, after I finish the communicate I need someone's approval so I can send it.'**

'**-Bring it to me after you finish. This will be your office.' Vince announces.**

'**-Thanks, I'll start right away.'**

**You start to organize the press conference and since he said that you will choose the two superstars for the press conference you have a pretty good idea who's gonna be chosen.**

**After that the phone starts ringing so you decide to answer.**

'**-Hello, this is Amanda Davis what can I do for you?'**

'**-I'm Stephanie McMahon and I was wondering if you organized the press conference?'**

'**-I did, it's at 5:00 at the Four Season.' I respond.**

'**-Who did you chose to go to the conference?'**

'**-Randy Orton and John Cena. Is that ok with you?'**

'**-That's great. Are you sure that you don't know anything about wrestling?' she asks chuckling.**

'**-I'm sure Miss. Why?'**

'**-Call me Stephanie. You chose our biggest superstars and that means lots of media coverage. You are a genius.'**

'**-Thanks. I'm working on the communicate anything you wanna add on that?'**

'**-No, I'm fine. After you finish come to my office.' She says.**

'**-Sure. Bye.' i say hanging up.**

**Half an hour later I release the press communicate, Vince seemed pleased with my work and now I'm helping Stephanie with some papers. She's really nice.**

'**-So how come that you know John?' she asks.**

**I tell her what happened yesterday but I conveniently forget to mention about this morning's breakfast.**

'**-Interesting. Why did you quit your job?'**

'**-I quit my job after my grandma died and I decided that I need a break. I'm a workaholic so a break was needed. Then my friend Roxy talked me into this road trip.' I explain.**

'**-Are you gonna g back to your old job?'**

'**-I don't think so. I need a fresh start.'**

'**-Would you consider working for the WWE?'**

'**-Ummm, I don't know. But I guess if I would have an offer I would take it seriously.' I say finishing sorting the last papers.**

'**-Wow, you are amazing.' Stephanie exclaims.**

'**-Thanks. Anything you need?'**

'**-Umm...Can you come to the show tonight? I need someone to keep an eye on the guys. You know our former P.R. agent not only that he was dealing with the press but he also kept an eye on them.'**

'**-Can I ask why?'**

'**-Because if they lose their match they might get out of the control. They don't destroy anything but they might fight with each other.' Stephanie says.**

'**-Kids.' You say shaking your head.**

'**-So, are you gonna come?'**

'**-Yeah. I'll help you.' I say hoping that you are doing the right thing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**There are still a couple of minutes till the show starts and I decided to avoid everybody. My so called best friend and her toy boy are probably still kissing in his locker room. By accident I've entered the locker room and I thought that I will go blind. Bleah... I'm also avoiding John who made me help Vince, even though I've enjoyed working again he should've asked me before saying something.**

'**-Hey Mandy, what are you doing here alone?' Junior asks.**

'**-Thinking and trying not to blew this show.' I respond lying.**

'**-You didn't seemed very pleased when John told Vince that you are a P.R. agent.'**

'**-Yeah...Even though I've enjoyed working again.' **

'**-Hey hottie.' Adam greets.**

'**-Hey Adam, what's up?'**

'**-Are you gonna work for WWE?'**

'**-I have no idea. Why?'**

'**-I heard Vince talking to Steph, so if he offers you the job will you take it?'**

'**-Why? Eager to have someone to kick your ass?'**

'**-You? Please...' Adam says.**

'**-Hey Mandy can I talk to you?' John asks.**

'**-You should've done that before telling Vince.' I respond.**

'**-Don't be childish.' John pleads.**

'**-I'm not, if you excuse me I gotta go find Steph.' **

**And I took off leaving Adam and Junior to make fun of John.**

'**-Hey Mandy, dad wants to talk to you.' Stephanie says.**

'**-Sure, where is he?'**

'**-In his office, have you talked to John?'**

'**-No, why should I talk to him?'**

'**-I have the impression that something is going on between you two.'**

'**-You are wrong. There's nothing between us and never be.' I say leaving to fin Vince.**

'**-Just the person I was looking for. Have a sit Mandy.' Vince says.**

'**-Thanks, what do you wanna talk about?'**

'**-I was wondering if you would like to work for WWE?'**

'**-To be honest I would love to. Steph already asked me earlier and I have to say that it would be a challenge and I love challenges.'**

'**-Welcome on board.' Vince says shaking your hand.**

'**-Thanks. I'll go back to work.' I say.**

_*****2 hours later-after the show*****_

'**-Is it true?' Rox asks.**

'**-What?'**

'**-That Vince offered you a job and you took it.'**

'**-Yes. Is there a problem?'**

'**-No but you never liked wrestling.'**

'**-You do realize that my job has nothing to do with wrestling. I'm dealing with the media and that's it.'**

'**-Why did you took it?'**

'**-Because I need to start working again and this can be the fresh start I was looking for.' I explain.**

'**-You sure it has nothing to do with John?'**

'**-Why should this have anything to do with him?'**

'**-Ummm... I don't know... Maybe because he likes you.' Roxy says with a grin.**

'**-Whatever Rox, you are seeing something that is not there, like always. And shouldn't you harass your toy boy instead of talking BS?'**

'**-I'm not harassing him and he's not my toy boy.' Rox says pouting.**

'**-Sure Rox, swapping spit is nothing.' I say.**

'**-If you put it that way is gross.' She says.**

'**-Everything that it has to do with him is gross.' I say.**

'**-Just because you don't like him it doesn't mean that I don't have to dislike him too.' She says upset.**

'**-You know I want what's best for you and trust me he's not. I can feel it.' I say sensing that Randy is gonna hurt Roxy really bad.**

'**-Whatever Mandy. I'm gonna go and let you with your demons.' She says slamming the door.**

**Great, just great. My best friend is upset because I don't like her boyfriend or whatever he is. Can this day get any worse? **

'**-Hey Mandy, Stephanie needs you ASAP.' One of the time keepers tell you.**

**Wonderful.**

'**-Mandy I need you to do me a huge favour.'**

'**-Ok, what do you need?'**

'**-Give John the new scripts, we had to re-write them because Maria quit WWE this morning.'**

'**-Ok, where is his locker room?'**

'**-Next to Randy's. I've heard that you were about to have a stroke when you found your friend and Randy kissing in his locker room.' Stephanie says chuckling.**

'**-I think I'll be marked eternally. I'll see you tomorrow. Night.' I say**

'**-Night.'**

**Ummm, I just want to go back to the hotel and sleep. I've forgot how tiring is to work.**

'**-Yo, John here are the new scripts.' I say shouting, he was about to leave the arena.**

'**-Thanks, I heard that you'll be working with us.' He says.**

'**-Yeah, I decided that I need to go back to work and this seemed a good opportunity.'**

'**-I'm glad for you.'**

'**-You know that this job I got it because of you, right?' I ask.**

'**-I just told him about you. You deserve all the credit. From what I heard you are the best P.R. agent that Vince had.' John says smiling.**

'**-Duhhh, I'm the best.' I say laughing.**

'**-Who you're riding with?'**

'**-I'm supposed to go with Rox. Did you see her by any chance?'**

'**-She left with Randy about 30 minutes ago.'**

'**-Damn it. She should've told me. I'm so gonna kill her.'**

'**-You can ride with me.' John offers.**

'**-I don't wanna impose.' **

'**-You're not imposing. You are coming with me and that's the end of story.' He says.**

'**-Ok, I'm gonna go and take my bag and we can go after that.'**

_*****At the hotel*** **_

'**-I'll walk you to your room.' John says being the ultimate gentleman.**

'**-So, when is the plane leaving?'**

'**-We are staying here for a house show and we're leaving the day after tomorrow.'**

'**-Cool. What should I know about the other wrestlers and divas?'**

'**-That everybody has their limits and it's better not to insist when someone refuses to do an interview or something like that. Give them 5 minutes and they will come to you.' He says.**

'**-Thanks for the advice and for the ride. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night.'**

'**-You welcome and good night.'**

**I guess this road trip became more interesting than I would've expected. Mental note: kill Roxy for leaving me at the arena without letting me know that she's riding me with Randy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next morning I woke up at 7 because Stephanie needed me to set some interviews for the divas. And since I had to get my sweet payback I decided to call Rox, just to piss her.**

'**-Morning Sunshine. Care to join me?'**

'**-Why in the blue hell are you waking me up at 7?'**

'**-I don't know, maybe because you left me at the arena without even letting me know that you are leaving.'**

'**-Sorry. I completely forgot about it.' She excuses herself.**

'**-Nice. You forget about your best friend. Well, I'll let you have fun.' I say and hang up.**

**She calls back but you don't bother to pick up. On your way to the elevator you bump into Adam and Ted.**

'**-Morning.' You greet smiling.**

'**-Morning. Someone is in a chirpy mode.' Ted says.**

'**-Maybe because she hooked up with Cena.' Adam says grinning.**

'**-You are an idiot Adam. I did not hooked up with him. I just woke up Rox to piss her. That made my morning.' I explain.**

'**-You are pure evil.' Ted says.**

'**-You haven't seen what I'm capable of so you better not piss me.'**

'**-Where are you going so early?' Adam asks.**

'**-To work, duhhh.' **

'**-Very funny. Stephanie needs you?'**

'**-Yeah, I have to set up some interviews for the divas. It will take a good couple of hours but since Raw added 2 new countries on the European Tour I have some ideas but let's see if they work. Where are you 2 going?'**

'**-To the gym and then to the arena.' Ted says.**

'**-Have fun. See ya later.' You say heading outside to catch a cab.**

'**-You too.' Adam shouts.**

**Before you even stopped a cab John appears.**

'**-Morning Mandy. Where you're going so early?'**

'**-Morning. To work. You?'**

'**-I have to meet up with Stephanie.'**

'**-Me too. I was about to grab a cab so I can be there on time.'**

'**-You can ride with me. I have a rental.'**

'**-Ok.' You say following him to the car.**

_*****Stephanie's Office*****_

'**-Morning Steph. What do you want me to do first? The interviews or help you with the paper work?'**

'**-Interviews will be good and then paper work. I'll be in a meeting with dad and John to discuss about the new storyline.'**

'**-Ok. Got it.' I say and start calling magazines from all over the world. I just hope that I can get the Hello and Ok Magazines from UK to do some interviews with The Bellas, Mickie James and LayCool. Those ladies are my priorities right now.**

**2 hours later after I finished with the interviews and started to work on the pile of papers that Steph has on her office John and Steph walk in.**

'**-How's going?' Steph asks.**

'**-I manage to convince Hello and Ok Magazine from UK to interview The Bellas, LayCool and Mickie. And the Ok from Germany want to do an interview with Natalya, Eve and Beth. And I've just started to work with the papers.' I say**

'**-Are you a magician or something like that?' Steph ask.**

'**-More like a witch.' I say laughing.**

'**-It doesn't matter. You made wonders.' Steph says.**

'**-Thanks I'm trying to do my best and a little bit more.'**

'**-Did you had breakfast?' John asks.**

'**-A Pepsi. I don't usually have breakfast.' I say still reading a letter from one of the newspapers from US.**

'**-John, make sure that she eats something. I don't want her to die in my office.' Steph says.**

'**-I don't wanna go. I just started working on this.' I say.**

'**-You are coming and that's the end of story.' John says taking your coat.**

'**-Uggghhhh. See you later Steph.' I say.**

'**-What do you wanna have?' John ask while holding the door for you.**

'**-English breakfast.'**

'**-You are very strange, you know?'**

'**-Been told worse. So do you think we can find a place where they have English breakfast?'**

'**-I know a really nice place that has everything you want.'**

'**-Good because the Pepsi effect is about to go.' I say rubbing my tummy.**

_*****At the restaurant*****_

'**-So tell me a bit about yourself.' John says.**

'**-There's nothing much to say. My parents died in a plane crash when I was 12 so my grandma raised me. Roxy is like a sister to me and about 3 months ago my grandma died, leaving me on my own. What about you?'**

'**-Sorry to hear about your parents and grandma. Well I'm the youngest, I have 4 older brothers, my parents are still bugging me that is about time to find a girl and settle down and that's about it.**

'**-I know the feeling. My grandma used to tell me the same. Actually one of the last things she told me was:"Sweetheart, find a nice guy, get married and have some babies before its too late". In mind the answer was:" Yeah, like that's gonna happen anytime soon" but I ended up saying: "Sure gramps, anything for you.". I'm such a moron.'**

'**-No you're not.' He says smiling.**

'**-What are you smiling at Mr. Cena?'**

'**-You.'**

'**-Me? Why?'**

'**-Well, I'm not sure I can explain but you have something special.'**

'**-Ummm...Thanks?'**

'**-Welcome. Are you ready to go back to work?'**

'**-Yes. Let's just hope that I don't fall asleep.' I say getting up. **

'**-Look who's here. Miss Grumpy.' Randy says mocking you.**

'**-Did you heard that? I think its assholes day.' You say to John.**

**He starts laughing uncontrollably.**

'**-You think you're funny?' he hisses.**

'**-Apparently I am. Where's that traitor of mine?'**

'**-Watch your language. You're talking about my girlfriend.' Randy says.**

**You are stunned. You knew that they like each other but Roxy didn't told you that they are a couple. A true friend would've told you. John notices that your face expression change so he whispers noticing that you were clutching your fists:**

'**-Let's go. It's not worthed.' **

**You just follow him and Randy sneers at you.**

**On your way back to the arena John asks:**

'**-Are you ok?'**

'**-Yeah I just wished that she would've told me before finding out like this. I mean she's suppose to be my best friend.'**

'**-Maybe she has a reason.' John says.**

'**-Yeah maybe. I really don't wanna talk to her today so if she asks you about me you haven't seen me.'**

'**-Got it. Am I allowed to pick you up for lunch?'**

'**-Yes you are. You can choose this time.' I say smiling.**

'**-Yey.' He says acting like a kid.**

'**-And you said that I was strange.' I say smiling to him.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've spent the whole day in Steph's office, well except for my lunch break. John took me to a nice Italian restaurant. He's a really funny guy. I've tried all day not to think at what Randy mentioned earlier but that kept pooping in my head. **

'**-Hey Mandy, your friend was looking for you.' Stephanie says walking in.**

'**-Don't let her know that I'm here. I don't wanna deal with her now. I don't think I wanna deal at all with this matter to be honest.'**

'**-You know better. So how was your first day?'**

'**-I like what I'm doing so I can't complain. Everyone seems so nice well except for that conceited asshole but as long as I don't have to see his ugly mug I'll survive.' I say smiling.**

'**-He's not that bad after you get to know him better. Give him a chance.' Stephanie advices.**

'**-Yeah. About the travel arrangements, what will do about those?'**

'**-Well since Randy is sharing with Roxy you're gonna have to share with John.'**

'**-Do I really have to share? I mean I could get pay for a single room.'**

'**-None sense. The company pays for everything but you do have to share. Is there a problem?'**

'**-No but I'm not used to share a room with someone that I don't know very well.' I explain.**

'**-You'll be fine. I'll send you the details by e-mail. Anything else you wanna know?'**

'**-I'm ok for now. I'll see you tomorrow?'**

'**-Yes. The plane is leaving around 12, so you can sleep later.' She says smiling.**

'**-Thanks. Night.' I say and head to the parking lot to find my rental. Stephanie asked someone to rent me a car.**

'**-Mandy, wait for me.' Roxy says and I roll my eyes before stepping into the car.**

'**-Didn't you heard me calling for you?' she asks knocking on your car window.**

'**-You wanna talk now? You should've talked with me way before me finding out from Orton that you two are together. That would've done a true friend. I can't believe you kept something like that from me.'**

'**-I can explain.' She says but I cut her out.**

'**-Explain what? That you seem to spend more time with anyone else but me? I can understand that but the fact that you didn't told me is a whole different story. Now if you'll excuse me I wanna go to the hotel to get some sleep. Work is not easy.' I say reversing the car and going to the hotel leaving Roxy almost crying.**

_*****At the hotel*****_

**I took a shower and I'm about to go to bed. This day was exhausting. There's a knock on my door and I really don't feel like getting up.**

'**-Come in.' I say shouting from the bed.**

'**-Hey. Can I talk to you?' John asks.**

'**-Um sure. Have a sit.'**

'**-What did you told Rox?'**

'**-Why?'**

'**-Apparently she is really upset and Randy is hell bent on finding you and having a few words with you.' John explains.**

'**-I told her why I was upset and now she's upset? Gee, I would love having a few words with that jerk.'**

'**-Don't get into trouble, he's not very good with words so he prefers handling the problems in his way.' John says.**

'**-I can only imagine what that means. Did Stephanie tell you that we're supposed to be roommates starting tomorrow night?'**

'**-No. I'm not gonna share with Randy anymore?'**

'**-Apparently he's gonna share with Rox and you with me. If you're not ok with this I can ask Stephanie to change the plans.'**

'**-Of course I'm ok with it. Anyone is better than Randy. He's my best friend but sometimes he can be such a pain in the ass.' John says chuckling.**

'**-Then that's settled. How's the new script going?'**

'**-Not too bad. They want me to have a feud with Dave Batista. Is way better than being involved in a storyline with a diva. I mean they are my friends but it's weird.' **

'**-I bet it is. Are you gonna keep that belt?'**

'**-I think so, well at least till ''Survivor Series''.'**

'**-Well as long as you don't lose it to Orton.' I say smirking.**

'**-You don't like him at all, do you?'**

'**-Nope.'**

'**-I'll let you get some rest and try not to get killed.' John says jokingly.**

'**-Thanks. Good night.' **

'**-Night and sweet dreams.' He says before leaving.**

**2 hours later and I was still wide awake. I just hope my Insomnia is not back. Since I can't sleep I decide to go to the hotel's gym and train a bit. In high school I used to practice kickboxing and now it seems like a great time to do it again. I like training in the dark, it keeps my senses alerted so that's why the gym is so dark. At one moment I felt like someone is behind me but I thought that is just a feeling. I kept training and training. After 1 hour of training I decided that is enough and I was about to go to my hotel room when someone knocked me unconscious.**

**I have no idea how much I've stayed that way but I've become conscious when Adam told Teddy to call an ambulance.**

'**-Where am I?'**

'**-You are in the gym, try not to talk. You've been knocked out and you're in a pretty bad shape.' Adam says squeezing gently my hand.**

'**-They will be here in 5.' Teddy tells Adam.**

'**-Do you know who did this?' Adam asks you.**

'**-No, the only thing I remember is a powerful smell of cologne and then everything went black.' I explain.**

'**-Do you need me to call Roxy?' Teddy asks.**

'**-No, but you can call John. Stephanie made him my roommate.' I explain trying to get up.**

'**-You should stay down, the ambulance is almost here.' Adam advices.**

'**-Do I have a choice?'**

'**-No.' Both Adam and Teddy say and I smile.**

_*****At the hospital*****_

**I have 2 bruised ribs, some bruises on my back and on my abdomen but I can still work and travel which is good, I'm not gonna let some loser to get me. Adam called John and he's already on his way.**

'**-How are you feeling?' Teddy asks.**

'**-Like I've been run over by a bus but I will survive.' I say smiling.**

'**-I called Stephanie too, she's on her way here too.' Adam says.**

'**-Ok, you should go and get some rest boys. I'll be fine.'**

'**-We're not going anywhere until we know for sure that you are fine.' Teddy says smiling.**

'**-What do I have to do to make you go and get some rest?'**

'**-For starters you should tell us why are you saying that you don't like John because we know that you do.' Adam says grinning.**

'**-Fine I like John... as a friend.' I say and start laughing but as soon as I started laughing I winced in pain because of the broken ribs.**

'**-You shouldn't be laughing if you want your ribs not to hurt you.' Adam says looking serious.**

'**-I know that you nut head.' I say smirking.**

'**-Oh my God.' John says and comes to hug you. Teddy and Adam are grinning like idiots.**

'**-I can't breathe John and my ribs hurt like hell.' I say.**

'**-Sorry.' He says.**

'**-Boys you can go and have some rest now, I'll be fine. Stephanie will be here soon so there's no need to worry.'**

'**-Ok, we'll see you later.' Teddy says kissing me on the cheek.**

'**-Will do.' I say smiling and turn to John and tell him to grab me a Pepsi from the cafeteria. **

**I needed some time to think. Who could've done this to me? And why? I never had enemies and I've been nice to everybody. Well, not to everybody. Randy is the only exception but I don't think that he would've done that. Or would he? There's only one way to find out that and I'm planning on finding out really soon.**

_**R&.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**As I was thinking at my plan Stephanie entered my hospital room.**

'**-Oh My Goodness. Are you ok?' she asked me.**

'**-Yeah.'**

'**-So what happened?' she asked.**

'**-That's what I'm trying to find out. The last thing I remember is that I was training in the gym and at one point I had a feeling like someone was there but I kept training. Someone came from behind and attacked me. He had powerful cologne, that's the only thing I know about him. Then I woke up when Adam and Teddy were calling the ambulance.' I say.**

'**-Have you talked to the police?' **

'**-No, I don't wanna involve them, I'll do this my way.'**

'**-I don't think that this is a good idea.' She says.**

'**-If the one who attacked me is still around I wanna be able to find out without him suspecting anything then I might talk with the police.'**

'**-If that's what you want.' She says.**

'**-Brought you a Pepsi.' John said entering my room.**

'**-Thanks.' I said taking the can of Pepsi from him.**

'**-Ohh, hi Step.' John said.**

'**-Hi John. Will you take care of her?' she asked him.**

'**-I can take care of myself and as soon as they release me I'm going back to work.' I said.**

'**-No, first off all you're gonna have a couple of days off.' Steph said and I pouted. John started to laugh.**

'**-Fine but I'll be travelling with you on my days off because I really don't wanna go home.' I say.**

'**-If that's what you want.' Steph says.**

'**-Yay.' I say giggling. Steph shakes her head.**

'**-Does Roxy know about this?' John asks.**

'**-Neah.'**

'**-I can call her if you want.' John offers.**

'**-It's ok. She's too busy.' I say.**

'**-I'll go and talk with your doctor.' Steph said.**

'**-Ok.' I said still thinking at who could possibly do this to me.**

'**-Stop thinking or your head will explode.' John said laughing.**

'**-Very funny. I can't imagine who could've done this but one day I will find out.'**

'**-Till then don't stress yourself.'**

'**-Ummm, ok. But I wanna go to my hotel room I don't like hospitals.' I say.**

'**-The doctor said that you can be released this afternoon.' Steph said entering the room.**

'**-Thank God. Can't wait to take a shower.'**

_*****6 hours later*****_

**It was about 4 pm when I entered my room, well actually mine and John's. **

'**-You should've went with Steph I could've catched a plane tomorrow morning.' I said.**

'**-I prefer to be here with you then staying alone in a hotel room bored to death. We don't have any signings or interviews tomorrow.' John explained.**

'**-Ummm, ok. We'll catch the 2 pm flight, is that ok with you?'**

'**-Yeah.' He said and then my phone started to ring. It was Roxy.**

'**-Hi. Why aren't you with us in Texas?' she asked.**

'**-I had something to do.' I lied.**

'**-Ummm, ok. Does this have to do anything with John?' she asks.**

**Before responding I told John who is and what is this all about.**

'**-Tell her yes.' John says laughing.**

'**-Yes. Satisfied?' I say to Roxy and I could tell she was smirking.**

'**-Very. I'll let you go now I don't wanna disturb you 2.'**

'**-Ok. Bye.' I said and hanged up.**

'**-I bet 20 bucks that Randy is gonna call in the next 5 minutes.' John says laughing.**

'**-You're on.' I say and John's phone starts ringing.**

'**-Told ya.' He said laughing before taking the call.**

***John's POV***

'**-Hey man. What's up?' I said.**

'**-Is it true that you're still in Oregon with Amanda?'**

'**-Yes.'**

'**-Good job. Maybe if she gets laid she won't be that bitchy.' He said laughing.**

'**-Watch your mouth. If I ever hear you saying something like that you're gonna be sorry.' I threaten.**

'**-I was just joking. So are you serious about her or what?'**

'**-I am but... We'll talk some other time.' I said sensing that Amanda stopped from reading that magazine.**

'**-OK. When you're coming to Texas?'**

'**-Tomorrow afternoon. Anything else you wanna know?'**

'**-No. I'll see you tomorrow.'**

'**-Ok.' I said and hanged up.**

Amanda's POV

**He took a sit next to me and then he asked:**

'**-What do you wanna do the rest of the afternoon: watch TV, read?'**

'**-John, I'm fine by myself. If you wanna go out you can go without feeling guilty that I'm here by myself.' I said.**

'**-I know but I don't wanna go. I'd rather stay with you.' He said smiling.**

'**-Really? And why would you wanna stay with me?' I asked.**

'**-Ummm...well...'**

'**-Come on I don't bite. Promise.' I said smiling.**

'**-Well, I'm not sure if I should tell you this. I don't want you to freak out or to ruin our friendship.' He said.**

'**-It can't be that bad.' I said.**

'**-I don't think it is.'**

'**-Then say it.'**

'**-If you insist... I think I'm falling for you.' John said out of breath.**

**I looked at him for one second then pulled him into a passionately kiss. We kissed for about 5 minutes then he asked:**

'**-So I take it that you're feeling the same?'**

'**-Uhuh. But don't tell John. It's a secret.' I said laughing.**

'**-From the first day I wanted to o this.' John said than he kissed me again.**

'**-Me too.' I said a couple of moments later breaking the kiss.**

'**-Is it too soon to ask you to be my girlfriend?' he asked.**

'**-Not at all.' I said smiling.**

'**-Then will you be my girlfriend?' he asked.**

'**-Yes. I will.' I said smiling then hugged him.**

'**-There's one small problem.' John said.**

'**-What?'**

'**-What we will do about Steph and our friends?'**

'**-What do you mean?'**

'**-I mean are you ok to go public?'**

'**-Yeah, there's no reason to hide our relationship, I think.'**

'**-You're the best, you know?' he said smiling.**

'**-Why thank you. I'll tell Steph and you can tell to your friends and even to Roxy if you want. I'm not gonna tell her.' I said.**

'**-Still mad at her?'**

'**-Yeah but I'll get over it. Don't worry.'**

'**-You know better. Wanna watch a movie?' he asked.**

'**-Sure.' I said taking a sit on the couch and John pulled me into his arms. I think it was the first time when I felt that safe. I guess grandma was right when told me that one day I will feel this way. **

_**R&.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_*****Texas*****_

**John and I went to the hotel and had some rest. We spent the evening taking about us. Later the night Stephanie came to check up on us but I was alone since I asked John to go and buy me some mint chocolate.**

'**-How are you feeling Mandy?' Steph asked.**

'**-Considering that 2 days ago I was knocked out... Well, I'm doing ok.' I said.**

'**-Anything you wanna share?' she asked.**

'**-Ummm. Yeah, there is something.' I started.**

'**-I'm listening.' She said.**

'**-John and I are together.' I said and expected for her to give me a speech or a lecture but instead she hugged me.**

'**-You're not mad?' I asked.**

'**-No, why would I be mad? I mean I was hoping that you will get together.' She explained.**

'**-Ohhh, I see. Do you think you're dad is gonna be mad?'**

'**-Neah, I think he likes you way too much to be mad at you.' Steph said laughing.**

'**-That's good I guess. So how are the things going?'**

'**-No you can't return to your work.' **

'**-I didn't said that I wanna go to work.' I defended myself.**

'**-It was a coded question so don't you lie to me.'**

'**-Ok fine. It was. So when can I go back to work?'**

'**-In a week. Till then I'll make sure you won't do anything.' Steph said and called John.**

'**-Hi John. It's Steph. I called to tell you that your girl is not allowed to do anything this week so make sure she follows my orders.' Steph said and then hanged up.**

'**-You're no fun.' I said pouting.**

'**-That means no sex too.' Steph said and I blushed.**

'**-You blushed like a school girl.'**

'**-Did not.'**

'**-Did too.'**

'**-Did not.'**

'**-You did and that's the end of story. Now I'll let you, gotta go and tell Randy that he has a press conference tomorrow morning.' Steph said.**

'**-Oh ok.' I said.**

'**-Do you want me to tell something to Rox?'**

'**-Neah just make sure you accidentally mention about me and John being an item.' I said.**

'**-Payback, huh?'**

'**-Yep.'**

***Roxy's POV***

**We were about to go to bed when someone knocked on our door. Randy got up and went to see who it was.**

'**-Evening Steph.' I heard Randy saying.**

'**-Evening.'**

'**-Here, come in.' He said.**

'**-Oh, hi Roxy.' Steph greeted me.**

'**-Hi. Everything ok?' I asked.**

'**-Yes. I came to tell Randy that tomorrow at 10 am he has a press conference, Linda will send you the details. Was so much easier when Mandy was around.' Steph said.**

'**-What do you mean?' Roxy asked.**

'**-Don't you know? She was knocked out unconscious two days ago.'**

'**-Oh My God. Why didn't she called me?'**

'**-She said that you are busy plus she has her boyfriend to take care of her.'**

'**-Boyfriend? What are talking about?' Both Randy and I asked.**

'**-Yes. John. You are their supposed best friends and you don't know. Weird.' Steph said shaking her head in disbelief.**

'**-I'm gonna kill her.' Roxy said.**

'**-Suit yourself but someone already tried that and didn't managed.' Steph said**

'**-Did she went to the police?' I asked.**

'**-No but I think she hates the police or something like that.'**

'**-Well, she's a big girl so don't worry about her babe.' Randy said almost like he didn't cared about Mandy.**

_***Steph's POV***_

**The way Randy talked about Mandy it made me think that he might be the one that assaulted Mandy. Almost like he enjoyed hearing that she was knocked out. Well my job there was done and I decided that I should go.**

'**-Well I'll let you do your thing. Night.' I said and headed to the door.**

**On the hallway I texted Mandy:**

'_**I just dropped the bomb shell on Roxy. She's in shock, Randy on the other hand he didn't seemed surprised when I told them about you being put into hospital and he looked like he enjoyed hearing that. Maybe is just my impression.'**_

'_**I'm not surprised to hear about Randy. Not at all. I bet Roxy is planning to kill me. LOL.' **_**Was her reply.**

'_**Exactly. I hope you know what you're doing.' **_

'_**Trust me I know. I'll talk to you tomorrow. John is here.'**_

'_**-Don't forget, no sex missy.'**_

'_**-LOL. Night.'**_

'_**Night.' **_**I texted back and headed to my room**

***Amanda's POV***

**I've put my phone on the night stand and went and took a sit next to John on the couch.**

'**-You ok?' John asked.**

'**-Yeah. I got you and chocolate mint.' I said smiling.**

'**-You've got the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.' He said and I blushed.**

'**-Oh, you blushed.' He added.**

'**-It's your fault not mine.'**

'**-Really?' he said and leaned closer. We were so close that our noses were almost pressed against each other. I leaned closer and kissed him passionately. We kept kissing for a couple of minutes the he said:**

'**-We got stop or we might do something and you're gonna get hurt.'**

'**-Trust me I'm ok. I'll tell you if something is wrong.' I said and kissed him again.**

**He picked me and carried me to the bed. We continued making out for a couple of minutes then I pulled the shirt of him. He did the same with mine. We continued undressing each other till we ended up naked in each other's arms. The whole night we made love, it was like we couldn't get enough of each other.**

**At the break of dawn we finally decided that it was time to go to bed. I felt asleep in his arms and I could swear that we were both smiling while sleeping.**

**I've woke up first. I think it was almost 2. I went to take a shower. 15 minutes later when I came out of the bathroom I saw that John was up but still in bed.**

'**-Look who's up.' I teased.**

'**-What? I've been busy last night.' He said grinning.**

'**-Perv.' I said and smacked the back of his head.**

**He captured my wrists and pinned me to the bad.**

'**-Say sorry or I'll make you regret it.' He said in a playfully tone.**

'**-What are you gonna do? Kiss me till I die?' I teased.**

'**-Tempting. I like the idea.' He said and started to kiss me.**

**15 minutes later I couldn't bear it anymore and I whispered:**

'**-I need you now.'**

'**-You've been a bad girl and you need to pay.' John continued to tease me. I felt like my body was about to explode. Finally he entered me slowly and continued to tease me. I decide to get my revenge later for that but I had no idea that that later was very soon.**

**2 hours we headed together to take a shower. I decided to have my payback right there. I stripped in front of him and stepped into the shower. I turned on the shower and grabbed the shower gel. I've let the water to pour on me alongside with the shower gel. He was just staring then he finally stepped into the shower. He started to kiss me but this time I was in control so I made him pay for what he did earlier.**

'**-That's the best shower I ever had.' John said 40 minutes later.**

'**-Well, I'm the best.' I said smirking.**

'**-Damn right. I don't think I'll be able to get out of bed today.'**

'**-Well we do have the day off so we can stay in bed all day.'**

'**-Just stay?' he asked.**

'**-We'll see about that.' I said and started to get dressed.**

'**-Those bruises look nasty, you sure that I didn't hurt you?'**

'**-Yes. I mean they hurt but it's not my fault or yours.' I said**

'**-Well, I'm here to take the pain away.'**

'**-Awww.' I said and kissed him gently.**

**Gosh I'm falling for him very fast. I think this is my grandma's way of telling me again that is time to settle down. I smiled at the thought. It's good to know that someone's here to take care of me.**

_**R&.**_

If i get 5 reviews in 48 hrs I'll post a new story and if I get more than 5 I'll post 2.


	8. Chapter 8

**Surprisingly I've felt asleep and slept till the following day at 9. I was too tired. When I've woke up I saw that John wasn't in the bed. I got up and saw a note on the mirror:**

_**'Morning hottie. I'm at the arena. If you get bored watch some movies till I come back. XOXO.'**_

**I took a shower and ordered some breakfast. After finishing I decided to watch something but soon I got bored so I decided to get dressed and to go to the arena. I know that Steph and John will be mad at me but they will get over it.**

_*****At the arena*** **_

**As soon as I walked in I saw Ted, Adam and Cody running towards the entrance.**

**'-Where's the fire, boys?' I asked.**

**'-Jesus, you scared us.' Cody said out of breath.**

**'-We just pulled a prank on Randy.' Adam said proud.**

**'-What did you do?' I asked.**

**'-Stole his clothes and covered them in car oil.' Ted explained and high fived the guys.**

**'-You are crazy.' I said shaking my head.**

**'-How are you feeling?' Cody asked.**

**'-I'm ok...I have some nasty bruises but they'll eventually go away.'**

**'-Anything you wanna share?' Adam asked grinning.**

**'-Like what?' I asked pretending to be puzzled.**

**'-Like why is John grinning from ear to ear?' Ted asked.**

**'-And why would I know the answer for that. You should ask him.'**

**'-Don't act all innocent. We know that you two sealed the deal.' Cody said.**

**'-That's the weirdest thing I've ever heard.' I said **

**'-So did you or didn't?' Adam asked.**

**'-I thought only girls are interested in gossip.'**

**'-Whatever. Now answer.' Cody said.**

**'-Maybe.' I said and left grinning.**

**'-You did it...You did it.' They started to chant and I started to laugh. **

**I went to Vince's office to see if he needs any help.**

**'-What are you doing here Miss?' he asked looked stern and a bit concerned.**

**'-Got bored and I thought I should give you a hand.'**

**'-You're not allowed to work, doctor's and Steph's orders.'**

**'-Come on I'm bored.'**

**'-Why don't you go to see John.' he said and I blushed.**

**'-Don't worry I am ok with your relationship.' he added smiling.**

**'-Ohh...' I said**

**'-Tell Randy to come to my office.' he said.**

**'-Ok. See ya.' I said and left the office.**

**I went to the ring and saw John and Randy doing some stuff in the ring so I waited for them to finish.**

**'-What are you doing here Mandy?' John asked.**

**'-Came to see you, duhhh.' I said and he blushed.**

**'-Get a grip Cena.' Randy said.**

**'-Orton, Vince wants to see you.' I said without looking at him. He left and I went to kiss John.**

**'-You should be in bed.'**

**'-The bed is no fun without you.' I said and he blushed again.**

**'-Keep blushing Johnny and I might mistake you with a school girl.' I added laughing.**

**'-Smartass.' he said grabbed my ass, pulled me closer to him and kissed me passionately.**

**'-Not so talkative now, are we?' he said smirking**

**'-Amanda Davis what did you do to Randy's clothes?' Roxy yelled.**

**'-What are you talking about?' I asked.**

**'-All of his clothes are covered in car oil so don't act all innocent because it's not working.'**

**'-It wasn't me..' I started but she cut me off.**

**'-Yeah sure. Like I would believe you. You deserved that beat down.' she said and I was about to fall when I heard what she said.**

**'-Watch your goddamn mouth Rox.' John said angrily.**

**'-No she's right John. I've covered his clothes in car oil because I wanted to have fun. That's something that I would normally do.' I said and took off. John followed me.**

**'-Why did you lied?' he asked.**

**'-What do you mean?' I asked.**

**'-I know you didn't do it. The clothes were already ruined when you came.' he said.**

**'-And how would you know that?' I asked.**

**'-Because I kept Randy busy while Ted, Adam and Cody were pouring car oil on them.' he said shyly. I high fived him then I said:**

**'-I'm proud of you.' And kissed him.**

**'-So why did you lied?'**

**'-Because I wanted to see how far she would go for Randy. I guess she would sell me out for him.' I said.**

**'-Wanna go back to the hotel?'**

**'-Don't you have to go to the gym?'**

**'-I could cancel.'**

**'-You can't cancel. Don't worry, I'll be fine.'**

**'-Are you sure?'**

**'-Yeah. I can hang out with Adam, Ted or Cody because I know that they normally go to the gym in the afternoon.'**

**'-Then I'll see you at 12 at the hotel's restaurant. We'll have lunch there.' He said and I just nodded.**

**'-Try not to get killed till then.' he added and I started to laugh.**

**'-I can't promise that but I'll try. Have fun at the gym.' I said and kissed him.**

**'-See ya.' he said and left.**

**I went to Adam's locker room.**

**'-Are you decent?' I asked knocking on the door.**

**'-Yeah. Come in.' he said.**

**'-If Randy or Rox ask who covered Randy's clothes in car oil can you say that I did it?'**

**'-Why?'**

**'-Because I already said that. Sorry for taking credit for your work.' I said.**

**'-Don't worry. It's ok.' Ted said.**

**'-Cool. Now what are you up to?'**

**'-Nothing much...Bored.' Cody said.**

**'-Well, let's pull some pranks... Maybe on Rox and Randy?' I suggested.**

**'-What you have on your mind?' Adam asked.**

**'-Lots of things.' I said grinning and they started to laugh.**

**'-Well we better start.' Ted said .**


	9. Chapter 9

**We went to Randy's locker room and surprisingly it was empty but his luggage was there.**

**'-Wanna hide the luggage in Vince's office?' I asked.**

**'-You can do that?' Cody asked.**

**'-Sure. I'll get Vince out of his office and one of you can sneak in.' I said.**

**'-We're in.' Adam said. Ted took Randy's bags and we left.**

**I knocked on Vince's office and Steph came from behind and said:**

**'-What are you doing here?'**

**'-Got bored. Where's your dad?'**

**'-In my office talking to Randy and Rox.' she said smirking.**

**'-Can I know why?'**

**'-Ummm...Let's go outside.' she said and I signalled to the guys to get in fast.**

**We went in the parking lot and I asked:**

**'-So?'**

**'-I heard what Rox yelled at you earlier so I told dad.'**

**'-Go on.'**

**'-You know that dad values you a lot so he's gonna give them a little scare.'**

**'-You devil.'**

**'-Hey no one should talk like that especially when you weren't even guilty of what she accused you.'**

**'-And how would you know that?'**

**'-Because I could sense that Adam, Ted, Cody and John were involved. So what you wanted to talk with dad?'**

**'-I wanted to see if he needs any help.'**

**'-Mandy I thought I made it clear when I said no work this week.'**

**'-Oh come on. What am I suppose to do all day?'**

**'-You have John, I'm sure you can find something.' she said and winked.**

**'-Yeah but John isn't 24/7 with me. Plus I'm a workaholic.'**

**'-Go to a movie, watch cartoons, whatever.'**

**'-Cartoons?' I asked laughing.**

**'-What? I have kids.' she said laughing.**

**'-Ok. No work then.'**

**We walked back to the arena and on our way to her office we passed Randy and Rox. They said hi to Steph and stopped to talk about a press conference while I was texting the boys to see if they managed to do what I asked them. While I was texting I felt a powerful smell of cologne. The same fragrance as to the guy who attacked me. I tried to tell myself that Randy's not that crazy but that smell kept telling me otherwise. Steph bided her goodbyes and saw that I looked like I saw a ghost.**

**'-Everything ok?' she asked.**

**'-Yeah.'**

**'-I don't agree. You look like you saw a ghost.'**

**'-More like I smelled it.'**

**'-You have a weird way with words so please explain.' she said and I knew that I had to.**

**I told her about my weird feeling. The fact that I'm suspecting Randy.**

**'-Well without you telling me this I already had my own suspicions. What do you wanna do about this? Now that you know.'**

**'-I don't know. I need some time to process. Can this stay only between us? I don't want John to lose his best friend.'**

**'-Sure but when you made up your mind let me know.'**

**'-I will. Have a nice day Steph.' I said and went to find the boys.**

**They were in Adam's locker room.**

**'-Still alive?' I asked smirking and high fived them.**

**'-Yep. Mission complete.' Ted announced.**

**'-Are you ok?' Cody asked.**

**'-Yeah. A bit sore.'**

**'-Isn't John taking good care of you?' Adam teased.**

**'-Better than you will ever know.' I said and they started to laugh.**

**'-No more details please.' Cody said covering his ears.**

**'-Hey you asked.' I said.**

**'-Anyway, did Steph gave you the "you should be in bed" talk?' Ted asked.**

**'-Yeah. No work this week.' I said and pouted.**

**'-You can on work with John.' Adam said and winked.**

**'-You perv.' I said and hit his left arm with a magazine.**

**'-Don't mind him, raging hormones season for Adam.' Cody said.**

**'-Hey I resent that.' Adam said.**

**'-You resent pretty much everything.' Ted chimed in.**

**'-You suck.' Adam retorted.**

**'-So do you.' Cody and Ted said and then high fived each other. I kept looking from Adam to Ted and Cody. They were bickering like a bunch of old ladies.**

**'-I think we scared Mandy.' Cody said.**

**'-No but for a moment I thought I was surrounded by old ladies. Are you always like this?'**

**'-Pretty much.' Ted said.**

**'-How the others put up with you?'**

**'-We behave only when is Taker around. He makes sure that we shut up and don't pull pranks. He's no fun.' Adam said pouting.**

**'-Oh grow up Adam.' Cody said.**

**'-Kids behave. Do you think Randy saw that his luggage is missing?' I asked and someone was cursing in the hallway. It was Randy.**

**'-Well he did now.' Ted said and we all started to laugh.**

**'-Guys I gotta go. ****Meeting up with John for lunch. Try not to get killed.' I said and took my bag.**

**'-Don't work out too much.' Adam advised.**

**'-Whatever. Take care bitches.' I said and headed to the parking lot.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The lunch with John was really good even though my mind was on what should I do about my suspicions. **

**'-Mandy wanna go back to the hotel?'**

**'-Yeah. So how well do you know Randy?' I asked.**

**'-Pretty well. He's one of the few persons you can bet all you have on.'**

**'-Ohhh ok then.' I said but I still had my doubts.**

**'-What's with the sudden interest for Randy?'**

**'-Rox might have upset me but she's still my friend so I wanted to know if he will take good care of her.' I half lied.**

**'-Ok then. You don't have any idea where Randy's clothes disappeared earlier now do you?' he asked with a chuckle.**

**'-Nope, not a clue. Why? Did something happened to his clothes apart from being covered in car oil?' I asked almost laughing.**

**'-The few clothes and belonging that were ok mysteriously disappeared.'**

**'-I don't know what to tell you. I was with the boys and then I had a chat with Step.'**

**'-Did she gave you the "go to bed" speech?' John asked.**

**'-Yeah and when I said that I was bored she told me to watch cartoons.' I said laughing.**

**'-She often confuses her employees with her children.' John said with a chuckle.**

**'-No kidding. So what's the plan for today?'**

**'-Well I was thinking that we should go to the cinema to watch a movie or two.'**

**'-Sounds great. What movie you have in mind?'**

**'-I was thinking "Priest".'**

**'-I saw the trailer, looked pretty scary.'**

**'-Don't worry, I'll protect you.' he said jokingly.**

**'-That's good to know.'**

**'-Unless you wanna make out instead of watching the movie.' he said laughing.**

**'-I knew it, I knew it. You didn't actually wanted to watch the movie you just wanted to make out.'**

**'-Fine, you caught me. What can I say, you look so damn good, it's not like it's my fault.'**

**'-You are unbelievable.'**

**'-But I'm your unbelievable.' he said and I started to laugh. God, he was the only one who managed to make me forget about my worries. That makes him a keeper, right? I might of had my doubts at the beginning but now I'm sure.**

**'-Earth to Mandy.' he said waving a hand in front of me.**

**'-What?' I asked.**

**'-What were you thinking at?' he asked.**

**'-I was thinking how lucky am I to have a boyfriend like you.'**

**'-Awww, if you keep talking like that I'm gonna turn into a teen girl.' he said laughing.**

**'-I was serious, you goof.' I said and jokingly smacked the back of his head.**

**'-The only one lucky here is me. As mom would say you are a keeper.'**

**'-Your mom and my grandma would've got along really well.' I said smiling.**

**'-Speaking of my mom. She wants to meet you.'**

**'-Already meeting the family? What are your intentions young man?' I asked laughing and he started to laugh to.**

**'-Well, you see... I'm planning on marrying you one day.' he said.**

**'-No kidding.' I said and kissed him.**

**'-No. I'm serious. Plus mom thinks that in 6 months we'll be married.' he explained laughing.**

**'-Why?'**

**'-Because she never heard me talking about another woman the way I talk about you.' **

**'-I see. And what do you say about me?' I asked teasing him.**

**'-Well, the usual. That you are smart, beautiful, stubborn, open minded, that every time I see you my heart stops.' he said and blushed.**

**'-So cute. But you know what's the most important. I might have all those qualities but I'm only yours.' I said and he kissed me.**

**A couple of moments later John said laughing:**

**'-If we carry on with the kissing we won't make it to the movie on time.'**

**'-Who said that we're going to the movie? I think we have something better to do.' I said and winked.**

**'-I like the way you are thinking but now seriously wanna go?'**

**'-Only if you want to go.'**

**'-Not really. I'd rather stay with you in bed.'**

**'-Only stay?' I asked and he started to laugh.**

**'-And you said I was unbelievable. Randy already thinks that you have me under some sort of spell.'**

**'-He's just jealous, he probably doesn't get any from Rox.' I said and we both started to laugh. We laughed till our tummies were sore.**

**'-Boy, you are the funniest person I've ever meet.'**

**'-This is nothing. Sometimes I find the strangest things funny and I have the habit of turning pretty much everything into a joke.'**

**'-Well, one thing is sure, no one gets bored when you're around.'**

**'-That's true. If Randy is still looking for his stuff, tell him to check Vince's office.' I said and John started to laugh again.**

**'-You hide his clothes and stuff in Vince's office?'**

**'-No, I kept Steph busy while Ted, Adam and Cody were hiding the stuff.'**

**'-I have to keep that in mind next time we're pulling pranks on someone.'**

**We had a nice, romantic evening with no stressing out.**

**The following days I avoided Rox and Randy like they were the plague. When I wasn't with John I was hanging out with Ted, Adam or Cody.**

**'-So how's Johnny boy treating you?' Adam asked.**

**'-Have you ever heard me complaining about anything?' I asked.**

**'-No.' **

**'-Then imagine.'**

**'-That good, huh?'**

**'-Yeah. How's Rox and her toy boy?' I asked.**

**'-Why don't you ask her?' **

**'-Because I'm still upset about what she said.'**

**'-You know that she didn't meant it.'**

**'-Adam, she didn't even apologized and she wasn't like this before meeting dickhead.'**

**'-In this case, you're right to be upset.'**

**'-No shit. Have I told you that I know who knocked me out?'**

**'-No, who was it?' **

**'-Dickhead. When you were hiding his stuff in Vince's office he and Rox passed by Steph's office and when he passed me by it hit me. He was wearing the same cologne and Steph told me that she had her suspicions.'**

**'-Wow, he is a dickhead.'**

**'-Who's a dickhead?' John asked entering Adam's locker room.**

**'-Randy. But there's nothing new about this. How was your work out?' I said and I signalled Adam not to tell John about our conversation.**

**'-Good. Rox asked about you.'**

**'-So?'**

**'-Well, I thought you might wanna know what she said.'**

**'-I don't care what she has to say. She knows my number why is using you to see if dickhead did a good job at knocking me out.' I said pissed off and Adam realized that I said to much because he had a look on his face that made me realize what I just said.**

**'-What? Randy was the one?' John asked pissed and angry.**

**'-Umm, no.' I lied.**

**'-Mandy, I know when you're lying. So did he or did he not knocked you out?'**

**'-That's what Steph and I think but I don't have any proof.' I said **

**'-I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch.' John exited furious Adam's locker room.**

**'-You did the right thing. Randy might be my friend but he crossed the line this time.' Adam said and patted my shoulder.**

**'-We need to stop them before one of them does something stupid.' I said and we both ran to find John.**


End file.
